zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Scar (スカー, Sukā, lub 傷の男, Kizu no Otoko, czyli człowiek z blizną) jest antagonistą, a później antybohaterem w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Biografia Wojna Domowa w Ishvarze Jako młody mnich-wojownik mieszkający w regionie Kanda w Ishvarze podczas wojny domowej (człowiek, który później będzie znany jako „Scar”) osobiście sprzeciwił się asymilacji swojej ojczyzny z większym Amestris. Jego oburzenie osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny, gdy odkrył, że jego starszy brat zaczął się uczyć alchemii Amestris - praktyki zakazanej przez nauki w Ishvarze. Chociaż jego brat próbował wyjaśnić swoje badania (dążył do połączenia alchemii i danchemii w celu wzmocnienia pokoju między różnymi grupami ludzi i wprowadzenia Ishvaru do współczesności) młody człowiek coraz bardziej się denerwował, że jego brat traci czas na tak niematerialne wysiłki podczas gdy masa ludzi umiera, a nienawiść coraz bardziej ogarniała ich ojczyznę - tym bardziej, że jego starszy brat posunął się tak daleko, że wytatuował wyniki swoich badań na swoich ramionach. Kiedy walka zaczęła się nasilać w dzielnicy Kanda, młody człowiek i jego rodzina przygotowali się do ewakuacji z regionu. Jego brat, obawiając się, że jego odkrycia umrą wraz z nim, jeśli zostanie zabity podczas ucieczki, powierzył swój zaszyfrowany notatnik młodszemu bratu w nadziei, że będzie miał większe szanse na przeżycie niż on sam. Niestety, niedługo potem cała grupa została zaatakowana przez alchemika Solfa J. Kimbleya. Będąc w zasięgu jednej z charakterystycznych eksplozji Kimbleya, młody mężczyzna został śmiertelnie zraniony, obficie krwawiąc z rany na twarzy i utraty prawej ręki. W pośpiesznej próbie ratowania go, jego starszy brat wykorzystał moc wzorów, które zaprojektował, aby przenieść własną prawą rękę na ciało drugiej osoby kosztem własnego życia. Młody mężczyzna obudził się jakiś czas później w klinice ratunkowej założonej i utrzymywanej przez żonatych lekarzy Ureya i Sarę Rockbell, którzy zastosowali chirurgię i bandaże, aby wyleczyć obrażenia mężczyzny. Odkrywszy, że cała jego rodzina zmarła i że miał do swojego ciała przymocowane ramiona brata, młody człowiek wpadł w ślepą furię i zabił Rockbellów sztyletem, po czym uciekł na pustynię, gdzie czekał go widok całkowicie zdewastowanego Ishvaru. Od tej chwili młody człowiek przysiągł zemstę na Amestris i Państwowych Alchemikach, którzy zabrali mu wszystko. Zabójca alchemików Kilka lat po wojnie młody człowiek powraca na krwawą ścieżkę. Po odkryciu mocy tatuaży na swoim nowym prawym ramieniu, zaczyna zabijać Państwowych Alchemików, mordując pięciu w Central City i pięciu kolejnych w różnych częściach kraju, zanim wróci na wschód. Korzystając z prostego opisu jego wyglądu, żandarmeria wojskowa ochrzciła go imieniem „Scar” z powodu dużej blizny w kształcie litery X na czole, jednak po schowaniu prawej ręki i czerwonych oczu udaje mu się uniknąć identyfikacji jako uchodźca z Ishvaru i użytkownik alchemii. Przybywając do East City, Scar tropi Basque'a Granda, Państwowego Alchemika znanego jako „Żelaznokrwisty Alchemik” i zabija go bez większego problemu. Później Scar dociera do Shou Tuckera, Państwowego Alchemika znanego jako „Alchemik Zszywający Życia” w jego domu i zabija go. Tam też spotyka córkę Tuckera, która została przekształcona w chimerę z powodu arogancji i samolubności jej ojca; litując się nad jej okaleczoną postacią, również ją zabija i ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia. Następnego dnia, gdy wędruje przez East City, Scar przypadkowo spotyka na ulicy na Stalowego Alchemika Edwarda Elrica i atakuje go. Ed i jego młodszy brat Alphonse próbują uciec, ale Scar ściga ich i ostatecznie ich dogania, zmuszając ich do walki. Próbując ich rozbroić, Scar odkrywa, że Alphonse jest duszą zaklętą w pustą zbroję, a prawa ręka Stalowego Alchemika jest metalowa. Udaje mu się jednak odpowiednio dostosować swój atak i unieruchamia obu przeciwników na raz. Kiedy Scar zamierza zdekonstruować ciało Alphonse'a, młody Edward prosi go, by oszczędził mu życie w zamian za jego. Scar spełnia tą prośbę, ale zanim próbuje odebrać życie chłopcu, Płomienny Alchemik Roy Mustang i Silnoręki Alchemik Alex Louis Armstrong przybywają z grupą żołnierzy i próbują go powstrzymać. Początkowe założenie Scara, że spotkanie tak wielu celów jednocześnie jest oznaką szczęścia, zostaje natychmiast rozwiane, gdy Alex udowadnia, iż jest groźnym przeciwnikiem, a po tym, jak jego okulary zostają zniszczone, a jego czerwone oczy są wystawione tłumowi ludzi, dekonstruuje ulicę i ucieka przez system kanalizacyjny. Jakiś czas później, wędrując pod miastem, Scar zostaje zaczepiony przez tajemniczy duet - dużego mężczyznę i piękną kobietę - którzy wydają się w niewytłumaczalny sposób dotknięci atakami jego alchemii zniszczenia. Poważnie ranny z powodu nieludzkiej wytrwałości, Scar zawala tunel i ucieka do wody, zanim traci przytomność. Budzi się w slumsach dla uchodźców z Ishvaru poza East City, będąc uratowanym z kanalizacji przez niektórych mieszkańców getta, i pozostaje tam przez kilka tygodni, aby wrócić do zdrowia po urazach i odzyskać siły. Pod koniec rekonwalescencji, Scar odwiedza swojego mentora z czasów bycia mnichem-wojownikiem w Ishvarze, który tłumaczy o władającym nim cyklu nienawiści, że jego bezsensowna fala przemocy nadal trwa, lecz przerywa im para łowców nagród którzy zostali zaalarmowani o lokalizacji Scara przez Yokiego - byłego oficera Wojska Państwowego, który obecnie mieszka w slumsach jako żebrak. Scar zabija jednego z łowców nagród, a drugiego mocno kaleczy. Następnie wyrusza z getta, mówiąc swojemu mentorowi, że nie może zawrócić ze swojej ścieżki krwi. Wraz z Yokim - który za bardzo się boi pozostać w slumsach po tym, jak utracił tam zaufanie ishvarczyków - Scar rusza do Central City, aby kontynuować zemstę. Masakra w Centrali Scar powraca w 43 rozdziale i ponownie zaczyna krwawą rzeź, zabijając trzech Państwowych Alchemików (w tym Srebrnego Alchemika, który kpi z jego niezdolności do tworzenia rzeczy tak jak normalny alchemik), a Yoki działa jako niechętny wasal. Spotykają potem małą dziewczynkę o imieniu May Chang, która twierdzi, że jest podróżniczką ze wschodniego narodu Xing i jako praktykantka danchemii (rdzenna odmiana alchemii w Xing), rozpoznaje ona wzór na prawym ramieniu Scara zawierający danchemiczną tablicę znaną jako Puls Smoka. Kiedy Scar słyszy wkrótce wiele raportów o obecności Stalowego Alchemika w Central City, wyrusza na poszukiwanie swojej ofiary, znajdując Stalowego i Płomiennego Alchemika razem w zaułku. Podczas gdy Płomienny Alchemik ucieka, Edward i Alphonse atakują Scara, któremu udaje się odpierać ich ataki, ale jest zszokowany, gdy odkrył, że Alphonse nie tylko nauczył się metody transmutacji bez kręgu jak jego brat, ale że Edward nauczył się naśladować alchemię zniszczenia, zyskując zdolność do niwelowania ataków Scara. W rezultacie lewy rękaw Scara zostaje zniszczony, odsłaniając swój ozdobny tatuaż wrogom. Elricowie odrzucają twierdzenie Scara o słusznym osądzaniu ludzi, pytając, czy nauki z Ishvaru zgadzały się z jego morderstwem bezbronnej Niny Tucker w East City, lecz Scar odpowiada, pytając, czy alchemia, której nauczali jako ostatecznej prawdy, mogła przywrócić ją do normy po tym, jak stała się chimerą. Stalowy Alchemik, najwyraźniej badając niektóre z fragmentów przeszłości Scara, następnie żąda wyjaśnienia, dlaczego on zamordował lekarzy z rodziny Rockbell podczas wojny domowej w Ishvarze. Szok po tym, jak jego przeszłość została wykopana, potęguje się po tym, gdy odkrywa, że Winry Rockbell, osierocona nastoletnia córka owych lekarzy, pojawiła się za nim w zaułku. Po usłyszeniu pytania Edwarda wpada w histerię i celuje pistoletem w mężczyznę, który właśnie odkryła, że jest mordercą jej rodziców; bracia Elric każą Winry nie strzelać, ale Scar się im przeciwstawia, mówiąc dziewczynie, że ma całkowite prawo zemścić się na nim, ale uzna ją za swojego wroga, gdy tylko pociągnie za spust. Oświadcza trzem młodym amestryjczykom, że cykl nienawiści nigdy się nie skończy, dopóki jedna strona nie zostanie zniszczona, ale przypomina im, że to krew jego ludu została rozlana jako pierwsza. Scar potem wznawia bitwę, ale gdy okazuje się, że ma miażdżącą przewagę nad Stalowym Alchemikiem, który rzucił się przed Winry, aby ją chronić, człowiek z blizną przypomina sobie, jak jego brat próbował go chronić przed Kimbleyem i chwilowo zamarza w szoku z powodu podobieństw między tamtym wydarzeniem, a obecnym. Wracając do teraźniejszości po wściekłym ataku dokonanym przez Alphonse'a, Scar ucieka z zaułka, podczas gdy chłopiec w zbroi zaczyna go ścigać. Docierając do pobliskiego dworca kolejowego, aby kontynuować walkę, w chwili, gdy łapie Stalowego Alchemika, zostaje ona przerwana, gdy na scenie nagle pojawia się tajemniczy, duży mężczyzna z East City, a następnie młody książę z Xing, którego Elricowie nazywają „Ling”. Scar patrzy ze zdumieniem, jak Ling okalecza ciało grubasa granatem, ale powoli się regeneruje. Kiedy trzej młodzi ludzie starają się uwięzić pęczniejące ciało wroga za pomocą mocnego, metalowego kabla, Scar zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego jego moce były bezużyteczne wobec stwora, którego słyszy, jak nazywają homunculusem - sztucznym człowiekiem. Zaskoczony dziwnością sytuacji, Scar próbuje uciec, ale zostaje postrzelony w nogę przez porucznik Hawkeye. Gdy Elricowie zaczynają wykorzystywać obrażenia Scara, aby go schwytać, May przybywa i tworzy dywersję, aby jej nowy przyjaciel mógł uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Ukrywając się przed żandarmerią wojskową, May leczy rany Scara i ujawnia, że straciła swoją pandę Xiao-Mei, jej jedyną „rodzinę” w Amestris. Czując współczucie, Scar pomaga jej w poszukiwaniu zwierzaka następnego dnia i jest świadkiem, jak Alphonse (z Xiao-Mei na ramieniu) towarzyszy wielkiemu homunculusowi w drodze do podziemnego przejścia. On i May ścigają ich, ale po wejściu do korytarza młoda dziewczyna odczuwa znaczny dyskomfort w nowym otoczeniu, twierdząc, że wyczuwa obecność kilku nieludzkich istot pod ich stopami. Gdy wyruszają do podziemi, Scar i May zostają zaatakowani przez prawdziwą hordę potwornych chimer, których zadaniem jest ochrona wewnętrznego sanktuarium homunculusów przed intruzami, ale są w stanie wykorzystać swoje umiejętności transmutacyjne, by ochronić się przed niekończącą się hordą, gdy schodzą na dół. W końcu oboje przebijają się na najgłębszy poziom, gdzie natykają się na Elriców i Linga walczących z homunculusami Gluttonym i Envym oraz ich tajemniczym Ojcem. Korzystając z zamieszania związanego z nagłym pojawieniem się Scara, Edward informuje zabójcę, że to homunculusy celowo doprowadziły do narodzin wojny domowej w Ishvarze i że sam Envy oddał strzał, który rozpoczął całą tą rzeź. Rozwścieczony prawdą, Scar celuje swoją zemstę w nowego wroga, atakując Ojca swoją Alchemią Zniszczenia, ale ledwo unika śmierci, gdy odkrywa, że ten dziwny stary człowiek jest zarówno odporny na jego dekonstrukcję, jak i zdolny do przeprowadzenia potężnych transmutacji bez rozprowadzania swojej energii, ani nawet do jakiegokolwiek ruchu rękami. Oczywiście, w niekorzystnej sytuacji, Scar próbuje uciec, ale z powodu jego świeżych obrażeń przeszkadzających mu oraz Envy'ego i Gluttony'ego, próbujących go zabić, jego ucieczka wydaje się wątpliwa. Udaje mu się przedostać do kanałów ściekowych, w których Alphonse Elric został osaczony, lecz spotykając wcześniejszą hordę chimer, trzymając ranną May. Alphonse żąda, by Scar zabrał May i uciekł na powierzchnię, lecz ten protestuje, twierdząc, że nawet jeśli chciałby uciec od ludzi, którzy najbardziej zasługują na zemstę, jego obrażenia spowodują ucieczkę, chroniąc kolejną całkowicie niemożliwą. W blasku inspiracji Scar rozbija pobliską rurę kanalizacyjną na swobodnie pływający popiół, wodór i tlen, a następnie rozpala je iskrą ze stalowego hełmu Alphonse'a. Powstała w ten sposób eksplozja obezwładnia Gluttony'ego i zapewnia Scarowi wystarczającą osłonę, aby mógł pozostać niewykryty w kanale. Ukrywa się przez około jeden dzień, ostrożnie poruszając się po labiryncie kanałów rozciągających się po podziemnym obiekcie. Będąc tam, Scar spotyka mężczyznę uwięzionego przez homunculusy i ujawnia jego wygląd. Ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna przedstawia się jako były Państwowy Alchemik, doktor Tim Marcoh i wyjaśnia, że był w dużej mierze zaangażowany w masakrę w Ishvarze i jest zmuszony do współpracy z homunculusami, ponieważ mała wioska, w której mieszka jest zakładnikiem. Marcoh prosi, by Scar go zabił, uwalniając w ten sposób zarówno alchemika, jak i miasto ze szponów potworów, określając Scara jako „boga” w porównaniu z nim. Scara ogarnia wściekłość nad objawieniami Marcoh, ale najpierw żąda, aby doktor dokładnie wyjaśnił, o co chodzi z wykorzenieniem jego ludu. Marcoh mówi Scarowi wszystko, co wie o wojnie w Ishvarze, w tym o zaangażowaniu Państwowych Alchemików jako „Ludzkiej Broni” oraz o tym, że Kamień Filozoficzny, który sam stworzył, powstał przy użyciu ciał i dusz żyjących jeńców wojennych z Ishvaru. Kiedy historia Marcoh kończy się, Scar wpada w szał z powodu tego, co usłyszał, ale informuje go, że nie pozwoli mu tak łatwo umrzeć za swoje grzechy. Domaga się, aby lekarz ujawnił całą swoją wiedzę na temat Państwowego Alchemika znanego jako Solf J. Kimbley, a także pomógł mu w rozszyfrowaniu bardziej tajemniczych części notatek jego brata. Biorąc ubrania Marcoh i ciało małej chimery strażniczej przykutej w pobliżu, Scar i Marcoh tworzą fałszywe zwłoki, które seryjny zabójca z Ishvaru dekonstruuje, aby symulować jedno z jego makabrycznych morderstw, wypisując „Zemstę” na ścianie z krwi, aby scena była bardziej przekonująca. Następnie, używając systemu kanałów, obaj uciekają na powierzchnię, gdzie Scar przegrupowuje się z Yokim i May. May jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się, że Marcoh stworzył Kamień Filozoficzny - klucz do nieśmiertelności - ale Scar informuje małą dziewczynkę, że taka zła rzecz nigdy nie powinna być pożądana. Pomimo faktu, że Marcoh dołączył do ich drużyny, Scar nazywa mężczyznę swoim wrogiem i natychmiast uwalnia swoją alchemię dekonstrukcyjną na twarzy doktora, uszkadzając jego naskórek, zanim poprosił May, aby użyła danchemii, w celu zatamowania krwawienia, a nie wyleczenia rany - ponieważ wygodniej będzie oszpecić twarz Marcoh, aby homunculusy go nie rozpoznały. Następnie oświadcza, że zmierzają do północnego regionu kraju - do miejsca, w którym ukrył notatki z badań swojego brata. Odpowiedzi na północy Świadomy, że będą ścigani przez wroga, Scar dzieli drużynę na dwie grupy, by udać się na północ - May i Marcoh jadą koleją do East City, zanim wyruszą na pasmo górskie Briggs, a Scar kieruje się bezpośrednio na północ z Yokim poprzez schowanie się w pociągach towarowych. Jednak zanim Scar i Yoki przybywają do North City, widać, że homunculusy wysłały kogoś po nich w nadziei na odzyskanie doktora Marcoh. W 64 rozdziale, gdy w środku nocy wślizgują się do pociągu jadącego do Briggs, Scar i Yoki zostają zaczepieni przez tajemniczego napastnika. Ale kiedy światło księżyca przeszywa ich transport, gdy pociąg towarowy nabiera prędkości, Scar rozpoznaje swojego przeciwnika jako Kimbleya - Państwowego Alchemika osobiście odpowiedzialnego za śmierć jego rodziny. Wpadając w szał, Scar atakuje Kimbleya, powodując wielkie obrażenia pociągu za pomocą swojej alchemii zniszczenia, zanim zdobył przewagę, wbijając Szkarłatnego Alchemika do tylnej części sąsiedniego wagonu za pomocą uszkodzonej rury. Niestety, zanim Scar zdąży się zemścić, Kimbley używa swojej wybuchowej alchemii, aby odłączyć najbardziej wysunięte do tyłu wagony, oddzielając się od zabójcy z Ishvaru. W 69 rozdziale czterech członków drużyny Scara (Scar, Yoki, May, Marcoh) trzyma się w chatce w zaśnieżonym regionie Briggs. Marcoh i May odkryli czasopisma brata Scara, ale najważniejsze fragmenty są napisane nieczytelnym, starożytnym pismem z Ishvaru. Marcoh ma nadzieję, że Scar jako kapłan-wojownik może je zrozumieć, by pomóc im w badaniach. Teoria ta nie jest sprawdzona, ponieważ natychmiast po tym, jak Scar dociera do kabiny z Yokim, mówi swojej drużynie, że muszą przenieść się do nowej kryjówki. Później, gdy Scar szuka zapasów, dwóch żołnierzy z Centrali, których zaatakował przed wejściem do kabiny, pojawia się i wykonuje odwet, ujawniając, że są ludzkimi chimerami. Wkrótce zostają pokonani przez braci Elric, którzy udają, że nie rozpoznają ich jako rzekomych sojuszników. Scar szybko atakuje braci, ale słabnie, gdy zauważa Winry, co pozwala braciom uwięzić go i jego ramię. Przybywa potem major Miles i jego żołnierze, a Winry pyta Scara, dlaczego zabił jej rodziców. Scar twierdzi, że nie ma uzasadnionego powodu, a Winry ma pełne prawo do dokonania zemsty. Winry postanawia jednak tego nie robić, a nawet obwiązuje jego uszkodzoną rękę bandażami, twierdząc, że tak by zrobili jej rodzice. Niemniej jednak wciąż nie chce wybaczyć jego czynów. Major Miles ubolewa nad potępieniem bliźniego z Ishvaru, a Scar wspomina swojego mistrza, głosząc, że chociaż to, co zrobiło im wojsko Amestris, jest niewybaczalne, ludzie muszą zrywać więź nienawiści i zachować swoją godność, aby nie byli niczym więcej niż mściwymi bestiami. Kiedy jednak Scar ma zostać zabrany, pojawia się Marcoh, błagając ich, żeby go jeszcze nie brali. Marcoh prosi władze Briggs, by przynajmniej na jakiś czas wypuściły go. Miles prosi Scara, by przysiągł na swoją ishvarską krew, by oddał się po tym, jak skończy swoje zadanie, na co Scar się zgadza, a Miles pozwala mu odejść, chociaż Ed zdecydowanie jest temu przeciwny. Kiedy wszyscy dowiadują się, że Kimbley jest blisko, Winry proponuje siebie jako „zakładnika” Scara, aby zapewnić ochronę armii Briggs i braci Elric oraz zabezpieczyć się przed chwytem Centrali. Scar przysięga na swoją krew, by ją chronić, a Ed niechętnie to akceptuje. W końcu idą razem z doktorem Marcoh, May, Winry i dwiema chimery, którzy postanowili odejść od władzy Kimbleya, przez nieużywany tunel kopalni pod miastem. Marsz w kierunku przyszłości Jakiś czas później, Scar sprzymierza się z Edwardem, Hohenheimem, Mustangiem, Greedem, Grummanem i Olivier Armstrong, grupą prowadzącą rebelię, która ma uderzyć podczas „dnia obiecanego”. W 84 rozdziale Scar pokazuje niesamowity rozwój jako postać, stwierdzając, że chociaż nie przybył tutaj, aby uratować Amestris, jest tutaj, aby się zmienić i zniszczyć zepsucie, wraz ze swoim przywódcą plemienia i większością wiosek uchodźców. Daje także schwytanego Envy'ego May, ponieważ może on utrzymywać tajemnicę nieśmiertelności, której szukała. Kiedy protestuje przeciwko temu, przypomina jej, że jej obowiązek wobec kraju i ludzi jest najważniejszy. W rezultacie Scar najprawdopodobniej opracował większość postaci w trakcie serii, ponieważ początkowo był seryjnym zabójcą, ale teraz działa na rzecz wspólnego, większego dobra. W 102 i 103 rozdziale Scar bierze udział w walce na śmierć i życie z Wrathem, który jest poważnie ranny po swojej poprzedniej walce z Fu, Buccaneerem i Greedlingiem. Zanim bitwa w pełni się rozpoczęła, Wrath pyta, jakie jest prawdziwe imię Scara, na co ten twierdzi, że nie ma go, ponieważ dawno temu je porzucił. Wrath jest z tego zadowolony, ponieważ on też nie ma imienia, a bitwa toczy się między dwoma bezimiennymi wojownikami. Jednak w 103 rozdziale wszystko wydaje się iść po myśli Wratha, kiedy Scar jest przygwożdżony do ziemi, a homunculus ma zamiar zadać ostateczny cios. Jednak alchemiczne kolce Scara nagle przebijają ramię Wratha i powitał tego drugiego wyraz szoku (Wrath pomyślał, że Scar może jedynie użyć dekonstrukcji), gdy okazało się, że Scar odblokował sposób użycia rekonstrukcji, dzięki notatkom badawczym jego brata. W następnym rozdziale zarówno Scar, jak i Wrath są pochłonięci przez czarną kopułę przywołaną przez Ojca aktywującego krąg transmutacji. On i Wrath przeżywają i kontynuują pojedynek, a Scar ostatecznie zwycięża (choć jest ciężko ranny) po zniszczeniu rąk Wratha. Lan Fan, która wcześniej przybyła, szukając zemsty za śmierć dziadka, pomaga osłabionemu Scarowi przenieść się do kręgu transmutacji. Scar następnie aktywuje transmutacyjny krąg ponownej syntezy, przywracając alchemię Amestris. Po aktywowaniu kręgu Scar wyjaśnia Lan Fan, w jaki sposób jego brat dowiedział się o alchemii i jak intrygowała go danchemia. Brat Scara był zdziwiony, dlaczego narodowa biblioteka nie zawierała żadnych książek na ten temat i był zmuszony polegać na karawanach z Xing, aby dowiedzieć się o danchemii. W swoich badaniach z przerażeniem odkrył, że alchemia nie pochodzi z energii ruchu płyty tektonicznej, ale ze znacznie bardziej złowrogiego źródła. Brat Scara dowiedział się także o Ogólnokrajowym Kręgu Transmutacji i barierze, która została umieszczona w Amestris, a ponieważ wiedział, że wojsko nie pozwoli mu na ingerencję, zaprojektował krąg odwrotnej transmutacji, który był połączeniem alchemii Amestris i Xing. Krąg zniszczyłby barierę i pozwoliłby alchemikom położyć kres Ojcu. Ostatecznie Lan Fan i Scar spotykają się z Greedem, a później z grupą Olivier. Greed nakazuje pozostać wszystkim normalnym ludziom i rannym, a Scar jest jednym z nich, którzy zostają. Olivier odkrywa martwe ciało Kinga Bradleya, a Scar mówi jej, jak został ranny. Następnie Olivier zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Buccaneer zranił Wratha. Scar następnie pada na podłogę z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Później został potajemnie uratowany przez Olivier Mirę Armstrong. Kiedy się obudził, skomentował, że po raz drugi prawie umarł, ale za każdym razem uratowany został przez amestryjczyka. Olivier następnie powiedziała mu, że powodem, dla którego go uratowała, była współpraca z Milesem, aby ocalić ludzi i religię Ishvaru (a także sprawić, by Roy Mustang znalazł się w złej sytuacji, gdy tylko znajdzie się przy życiu). Zaakceptował to stanowisko i pomyślał, że właśnie dlatego wciąż żył. Kiedy Olivier zapytała go, jak naprawdę ma na imię, odpowiedział, że skoro dwukrotnie zmarł, nie istnieje i dlatego nie potrzebuje imienia. Poprosił, aby nazywać go, jak tylko zechce. Jego ostatnie pojawienie się w mandze było jego zdjęciem z Milesem kilka lat później, gdzie na jego twarzy pojawił się zarost i koński ogon; obaj powoli pracują nad zbliżeniem Amestris z Ishvarem. Charakterystyka Wygląd Będąc rodzimym ishvarczykiem, mężczyzna znany jako Scar ma ciemną cerę i czerwone tęczówki, co jest cechą bardzo charakterystyczną dla jego ludu. Jest dość wysoki, ma muskularną budowę, a jego włosy są ogolone z tyłu i po bokach, pozostawiając srebrną koronę na górze. W mandze i anime z 2009 roku ta korona jest dosyć sztywna, podczas gdy w anime z 2003 roku jest stosunkowo płaska i rozpostarta. Prawa ręka Scara jest ozdobiona cienką blizną rozciągającą się całkowicie wokół kończyny, gdzie biceps styka się z ramieniem, a od tego znaku aż do nadgarstka jest prawie pokryta złożonym tatuażem. Górna część jego twarzy jest oszpecona dużą blizną w kształcie litery X, która rozciąga się na jego czole i w dół nad oczami w górne kości policzkowych. W mandze Scar jest przedstawiony jako postać w wieku ok. 30 lat, podczas gdy w anime z 2003 roku przedstawia go jako postać mniej więcej dziesięć lat młodszą. Na początku każdej z serii Scar nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby ukryć swoje czerwone oczy i nosi charakterystyczną złotą kurtkę ozdobioną krzyżem z tyłu i na rękawach. Dodatkowo ma czarne spodnie z białym krzyżem na lewej nodze i białym paskiem biegnącym na prawej. Osobowość Scar jest zdecydowanie ponurym, okrutnym i gniewnym człowiekiem, prawie całkowicie pochłoniętym nienawiścią do ludzi, którzy zniszczyli jego ojczyznę. Dobrze wiedząc, że jego działania są wbrew wielu z nauk religii jego ludu, kształtuje samego siebie jako ucieleśnienie kary prosto od Boga i kieruje swoją wściekłość na Państwowych Alchemików; w rezultacie porzuca swoje imię, które Ishvarczycy uważają za dary od Boga. Niestety, to podejście doprowadziło go do obsesyjnej nienawiści do Państwowych Alchemików, do tego stopnia, że atakuje nawet Edwarda Elrica, który nigdy nie brał udziału w wojnie i był orędownikiem ludu. Jednak ślady jego dawnej natury są wciąż dostrzegalne. Nawet w trakcie swojej krwawej zemsty, Scar gotów jest okazywać współczucie innym, honorując ostatnie prośby i oferując szansę na modlitwę przed śmiercią. Jest rozsądnym i utalentowanym retorykiem, choć jego błędne pragnienie zemsty zasłania jego większy osąd i uniemożliwia mu dokładniejszą analizę danej sytuacji. Po tym, jak odebrano mu jego lud i rodzinę, Scar współczuje tym, którzy dbają o swoich bliskich i opiekują się tymi, którzy stracili swoje miejsce na świecie. Ponadto bardzo chroni swoich ocalałych krewnych i bierze do serca wszystkie ich słowa zachęty lub kary. Moce i umiejętności Sam Scar nie jest alchemikiem i ma bardzo małą wiedzę na temat nauk alchemicznych. Alchemia Scara zależy wyłącznie od wytatuowanego koła transmutacyjnego na jego prawej ręce. Jego prawa ręka pierwotnie należała do jego starszego brata, co daje Scarowi możliwość używania alchemii. Jednak zamiast przekształcać to, z czym wchodzi w interakcję, po prostu rozkłada to na poszczególne elementy, całkowicie zatracając przedmiot. W anime z 2003 roku jego ręka jest również niekompletnym Kamieniem Filozoficznym, który pochłania moc innych niekompletnych Kamieni Filozoficznych i daje mu podświadomą wiedzę o alchemii. W mandze i anime z 2009 roku Scar ujawnia, że wykorzystał wiedzę swojego brata i wytatuował lewe ramię do używania rekonstrukcji, skutecznie pozwalając mu wykonywać alchemię na wszystkich 3 poziomach. Alchemia to 3-etapowy proces; Określenie składu, zdekonstruowanie przedmiotu i zrekonstruuj go w pożądanej formie. Ponieważ Scar nie może wykonać 3 kroku, nie uważa, aby jego użycie alchemii było sprzeczne z jego przekonaniami, gdzie alchemia jest obrzydliwością przed Bogiem. Zanim dostał swój nowy tatuaż w fabule mangi, jest całkowicie w porządku, używając rekonstrukcji, ponieważ nie wierzy już w Boga. Scar jest sprawny fizycznie i twardy, jest w stanie szybko skalować budynki oraz przetrwać długie upadki i ciężkie znęcanie się podczas walk. W mandze okazuje się, że był mnichem-wojownikiem w Ishvarze, świetnie wyszkolonym w różnych sztukach walki. Anime z 2003 roku Rola Scara w anime z 2003 roku jest początkowo taka sama, jak w mandze. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w retrospekcji pokazującej czas, zanim Edward został Alchemikiem, a następnie atakuje Edwarda, gdy staje się jednym z nich. Spotyka chimerę Niny Tucker i wyczuwając, że odczuwa wielki ból, uśmierca ją. W teraźniejszości pojawia się jako Scar, chcąc wytropić Edwarda, ale na drodze staje mu Alex Louis Armstrong. Zabija Basque'a Granda i próbuje zrobić to samo z samobójczym Timem Marcoh, zanim Edward stanie mu na drodze. Podobnie jak w mandze i anime Brotherhood, Scar niszczy rękę Edwarda i fragment tułowia Alphonse'a, ale zostaje przepędzony przez wojsko. W tej serii jego alchemicznym ramieniem jest Kamień Filozoficzny przekazany przez jego zmarłego brata, który odkrył prawdę i próbował wskrzesić swoją zmarłą kochankę, czego skutkiem było powstanie Lust. Otrzymał rękę po ciężkim zranieniu przez Solfa J. Kimbleya. Jako niekompletny kamień wchłania każdy podobny materiał, taki jak Czerwone Kamienie, aby się uzupełnić. Po walce z Lust i Gluttonym Scar zostaje odnaleziony i leczony przez uchodźców z Ishvaru. Pomaga w ich ochronie, gdy grupa najemników udających żołnierzy i Barry the Chopper zaatakowali, zabijając już kilku z nich. Uciekł z uchodźcami na jakiś czas. Decydując, że będzie potrzebował kompletnego Kamienia Filozoficznego do walki z wojskiem, Scar oddzielił się od Ishvaru i zaciągnął kamień, aby stworzyć ogromny alchemiczny układ w mieście Liore/Reole. Edward interweniuje, wierząc, że Scar planuje wykorzystać obywateli jako ofiary. Zamiast tego Scar prowadzi ewakuację mieszkańców Liore i planuje użyć wojska inwazyjnego na rozkaz Franka Archera jako ofiary. Podchodząc do Lust, Scar uznaje ją za homunkulusową ukochaną swojego brata. Wojsko wysyła Kimbleya i różne chimery do opuszczonego miasta, co powoduje kolejną konfrontację pomiędzy Scarem i Kimbleyem, podczas gdy Alphonse próbuje pomóc Scarowi. Kimbley przekształca niealchemiczne ramię Scara w materiał wybuchowy, co powoduje, że jego ramię się niszczy. Mimo, że Scar zabija Kimbleya, nie udaje mu się powstrzymać go przed przekształceniem ciała Alphonse'a w materiał wybuchowy. Zamiast tego transmutuje swoje alchemiczne ramię i jego Kamienną zawartość do ciała Alphonse'a, a także uszczelnia medalion z włosów kochanka swojego brata, aby powstrzymać Lust przed ingerencją. Scar prosi, aby ciało Kimbleya zostało wyrzucone przed wojskiem, aby skłonić ich do ataku. Umierając z ran zarówno po utraconych rękach, jak i po pociskach, próbując osłonić Lust, Scar upada na krąg transmutacji i aktywuje go, tworząc Kamień Filozoficzny z żołnierzy znajdujących się w nim i przenosząc ten kamień na ciało Alphonse'a. Ciekawostki * Ryōtarō Okiayu, japoński aktor głosowy Scara w pierwszej serii anime, użyczał również głosu Gâteau du Roi, Berserkerowi, Romanowi Bridgerowi w Krzyku 3, Królowi Gaiusowi, Isaacowi Rayowi Peramowi Westcottowi i Treize'owi Khushrenadzie. * Dameon Clarke, angielski aktor dubbingujący Scara w pierwszym anime, użyczał również głosu Cellowi w Dragon Ball Z, Przystojniakowi Jackowi i Tambourine'owi. * W anime z 2003 roku Kimbley osobiście doprowadził do powstania blizny w kształcie litery X na twarzy Scara i usunął mu rękę. W mandze oba te obrażenia zostały przypadkowo spowodowane eksplozją, którą Kimbley postanowił zamordować otaczającą go grupę Ishvarczyków. * W anime z 2003 roku Scar jest znacznie młodszy niż w mandze i w anime z 2009 roku. * W omake'u okazuje się, że Scar ma słabość do kotów tak samo jak Alphonse Elric. Galeria Plik:Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-02h40m29s200.jpg|Scar broniący swojej ojczyzny Plik:Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-02h37m26s142.jpg|Winry dowiadująca się, że Scar zamordował jej rodziców Plik:1000px-ScarMarcoh.jpg|Marcoh błagający Scara o zabicie, ale zamiast tego Scar trzyma go w niewoli. Plik:01 Scar's secret.jpg|Sekretna broń Scara Plik:Dangerous Scar.jpg|Scar w anime z 2003 roku Linki zewnętrzne * Scar na Bohaterowie Wiki. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Mroczni kapłani Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Ochroniarze Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Bezimienni Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Uprzejmi en:Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)